Endoscopic instruments have been developed to provide surgeons with an internal view of the organ or body passage requiring treatment. Such endoscopes typically have channels through which a miniaturized forceps or other device, commonly called flexible instruments, are inserted and advanced. The endoscope assembly includes an elongated flexible cable equipped at one end with an eyepiece or other viewing mechanism and at the other end with an optical head. Only the head is directly and externally connected to the instrument. The cable transmits images or image-producing signals from the illuminated operative site to the viewing mechanism so that the surgeon will have visual confirmation of the action of the instrument's working end.
The cable also provides a flow passage for the delivery of fluid (liquid or gas) for irrigation or other purposes. In conventional practice, it is necessary to provide the optic head with a flow of sterile water. The passage of the sterile water across the optic head prevents the buildup of materials on the optic head.
A conventional endoscope includes a plurality of connectors that can suitably receive various fittings. For example, the connector can include a connector orifice that receives an air inlet and a water inlet. As such, the air and water are delivered through the connector to optic head of the endoscope.
Unfortunately, there is usually great expense associated with the delivery of such sterile water to the endoscope. In past practice, the sterile water has been provided from a water bottle that is directly connected to a tube. The tube generally will have a fitting at one end so as to allow the tube to be connected to the air/water inlet of the endoscope connector. Typically, the fitting will include an inner tube and an outer tube. The outer tube extends into the water bottle. The outer tube is connected to the cap of the water bottle. In normal practice, air is delivered through the area between the inner tube and the outer tube so as to pressurize the interior of the water container. This will force water to flow through the tube and into the endoscope at a desired rate.
After usage, the water bottle, the tubing, and the associated fittings are sterilized. This creates a considerable wasteful expense to the hospital. If the water bottle is sterilized, there is a considerable labor expense associated with the autoclaving of the bottle. There is also the possibility of residual contaminants residing in the area of connection between the tubes and the bottle.